Missed Dates
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Davis keeps missing his dates with Ken. Daiken


Working off the sentence starter prompt: "I thought you'd learned your lesson by now." "Guess not. My teachers always did say I'm not the brightest student."

Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! I don't own Digimon.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson by now," Ken told his friend. They were supposed to meet for a date but again Davis forgot.

Davis laughed, "Guess not. My teachers always did say I'm not the brightest student."

"It's not funny, Davis," Ken responded in frustration.

"I am serious about wanting to go on a date with you," Davis told the other boy quickly.

Ken angrily stormed off, "Then show it. This is the third time now you've forgotten, I'm done." The first time Ken understood, but the second time caused them to have a huge fight and not talk for weeks. Davis apologized repeatedly until Ken gave in and agreed to try again. Ken liked Davis, but he knew the brunette needed to prove he could be a good boyfriend. Ken kept getting his hopes up for their date, but was also tired of getting his heart broken.

They were supposed to go bowling this time but after an hour of waiting Ken walked the short distance to Davis's house where he found him just waking up, pajamas still on. Ken walked home in the rain, the drops soaking his clothes and freezing him to the core.

He wasn't sure if he was more upset and heartbroken or if he was angry. He decided to grab his soccer ball from home and go to the field to work out some of his feelings. He played out in the rain for a couple hours and considered going home but decided to stay another half hour until sundown.

"I thought I might find you here," Davis came up behind him with an umbrella.

"I need to stay in top shape if my team is going to beat yours this weekend," Ken said coolly.

"Come with me," Davis tilted his head in the direction he was headed.

Ken knew his friend would protest if he didn't so he kicked his ball up into his hands and started walking. They stopped under a bridge by the river, shielded from the rain.

Davis took off the backpack he had and pulled out a towel which he handed to Ken. Ken dried his hair off in silence while Davis pulled out a blanket, a thermos, and a hoodie. He motioned to Ken to sit on the blanket and handed him the hoodie, "You need to warm up."

He then handed his friend the thermos filled with hot chocolate.

"Look, I know I'm not good with showing up to dates. I'm not good at showing up for anything. I don't want this date thing to affect our friendship. You were my best friend first, and I want to be that before anything else. But I do like you a lot, I've liked you since the beginning. Please work with me, call me before a date as a reminder. I just get so nervous about our dates that I try to not think about it because I'll worry but then it leaves my mind completely. You make me nervous. You're the famous genius Ken Ichijouji. I don't think I'm good enough," Davis admitted his feelings.

Ken gave a small sad smile, "I might be smarter but sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you. You're always positive and smiling and look at my imperfect past."

"You're past doesn't matter to me, it's you that matters and you are perfect," Davis said. Ken had spent a lot of time with Davis in the past but Davis was never this open about his feelings.

Ken sighed as he shivered, "I guess I can give you another chance if you give me another. I'll try to call you and remind you and you don't need to worry or be nervous. We are best friends, I've seen you at your worst and still want to date you."

Davis's face lit up, "How about Saturday? We can spend all day doing the things we were supposed to in the last three dates?"

"Davis, we have a soccer match," Ken shook his head laughing. He was glad this fight didn't last as long as the last one.

"Oh yeah," He put his hand on his head, "Well after that then."

"Fine, it's a date," Ken smiled, "The match loser buys."

"Agreed," Davis shook Ken's hand, positive that he wasn't going to mess up this time.


End file.
